HELP
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Luffy was kidnapped for 2 weeks 2 years ago and all of his memoreys of the time are none existent now, But Ace and Zoro know a few things about it. This takes place in a modern day living and luffy is in high school.Lemon between Luffy/Zoro Latter on.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy's POV

The flowers bloomed all across the yard as they swayed in the daily 10 o'clock breeze and I watched them from the school window. I was so board of listening to the teachers pet read the latest assignment out in class, But we had a sub today so I guess it was his place to help her with what we had to do and where we had been working lately in the text book and I know that I shouldn't blame him for my problems but at the moment I have a killer headache from the argument me and my boyfriend had this morning. I mean Zoro was just so loud and I honestly didn't know what I did, I mean I forgot to call him yesterday after I got the crap beaten out of me well I was in the emergency room, How is that my fault. I understand that before we parted ways on the way home he told me to be careful because I had picked a fight the other day with a bully and his friends who were picking on my friend Usopp and when I had stepped in and they were about to beat me to a pulp, Zoro decide to step in and he pulled me and usopp out of the circle that had been formed around us by the guys getting ready to kick our asses. Then like usually Zoro bitched me out for willingly getting in to a fight, and even thought I may fight back against him when we argue I have never won a argument since I went missing for 2 weeks a couple years ago, I mean I can't even remember what happened over those 2 weeks and neither Zoro or Ace will tell me so I don't understand why he's so upset with me. I mean he's been a lot more worried about me and he calls me like 5 times a day, and Its so irritating, but I know that Its just because he cares for me and loves me. But still there is no excuses for him to be blowing my ears out every time something happens to me, I mean now I have one hell of a headache and damn my ribs still hurt.

I raised my hand to ask if I could go use the phone as I had now decided from the pain I was in that I really needed to go home. I asked the substitute teacher and she said I was free to do as I pleased. She said I was excused to go use the phone and as I got up to leave I looked at Zoro who had raised his hand and asked if he could accompany me to see if I was okay which she also said was okay, I sighed as I walked out of the classroom towards the office where the phone was. As Zoro caught up to me he looked in to my eyes and knew instantly to shut up because I was just not in the mood to take anymore of his bullshit like I did earlier so we just walked to the office in silence. As I picked the phone off the hook and dialed the number I heard a click and then Ace said hello. Then I asked in a low sickly voice "Can I come home I'm hurting all over, and this morning Zoro gave me a really bad migraine".

Ace gave a small chuckle "I'm surprised you didn't phone earlier, and yeah come home, I've got to take you back to the hospital to get the x-rays that we couldn't yesterday".

Zoro watched my expression drop even more "But I don't want to."

Ace just sighed "Luffy you don't have a say in whether you do or not, So hurry up and start walking home."

Then I started to shake for a second, But stopped myself when I noticed and said "Um..Ace..Well can you...can you come pick me up."

Zoro grabbed the phone from my hand and told Ace "Its fine Ace I'll walk him home."

Ace just replied "You don't have to, I'm sure he can walk himself home."

Zoro looked back at me who had gotten really shaky "Well I know that its impossible but I think he might be...Well...I think he might be scared, actually."

Ace thought about how I wanted to get driven to school too but he just though it was because I was hurt "Well. I'll see you when you get here then."

Zoro hanged the phone up and turned to me who had sat down in the chair by the door "Let's go."

I didn't want to walk with Zoro home but it was better then being alone, and I was still really mad at him for yelling at me. But I really didn't want to go home alone so I just grabbed his arm and walked holding him tight. Zoro grabbed our bags and my jacket handing it to me and saying "Put it on."

I wasn't in the mood to argue with him so I just did as order and the good thing about it was that I didn't have to carry my own bag if he came with me. As we walked out of the school Zoro checked us out on the piece of paper that was hanging beside the door and then we walked to my house.

When we opened the door to the house Ace was waiting in the chair with a few slices of pepperoni pizza on a plate. I saw this and dashed to the kitchen and grabbed a plate setting 4 slices on it and then I sat down on the couch and started eating some pizza. Zoro walked to the kitchen and took a few pieces and then sat down beside me on the couch. Ace smacked me across the head for flipping thought the channels for so long and Zoro caught the remote as it fell from my hand. Then Zoro chose a show and then set the remote down on the small table in front of the couch, As I went back to the kitchen for more food, I also grabbed a bottle of soda. Ace laughed at me as I dropped the bottle spilling it all over myself, Ace looked at me and laughed saying "Go change before we go to the hospital."

I got up, went to my room and changed my cloths so that I wasn't wet anymore. When I got out of the room I grabbed the stun gun that Ace had given to me the day after I was found in the bush by a bunch of campers who had then taken me to the police station and then had taken me to the hospital. As I shoved it in my pocket I said sorry to Ace and Zoro silently and then I left to go on a walk because I really didn't want to go to the hospital.

Zoro's POV

I couldn't believe how long it was taking him to throw on a new pair of shorts and a shirt. Oh wait this is his mentally retarded boyfriend that wears sandals in any weather because he can't tie shoe laces at his age. I leaned sideways and looked over towards Ace and asked "Does he usually take this long".

Ace looked at the hall way "Not usually but it really depends". Ace got up and walked to the hallway and yelled "Luffy get your ass out here already."

They waited 5 minutes and nothing came from the younger's room right then I thought that maybe he left because he didn't want to go to the hospital, But he was scared to walk alone so I didn't think we had to watch him, But...I got up dashed by Ace straight to Luffy's room, As I opened the door there was no sight of him in the horribly dirty room. Even if he was inside there was a chance you wouldn't see him but I could tell he wasn't there I backed out of the room and turned to Ace with a look of dread on my face "Um Ace...He's not there."

Ace punched the wall "The stupid little...Really he took off because I was going to take him to the hospital...Really."

I looked at Ace "Lets go, I think I can guess where the Idiot went."

Ace grabbed his jacket as we walked out the front door.

Luffy's POV

I walked past the school as I headed for the fort where me, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp and Nami all hanged out when we skipped school. I held my hand in my pocket grasping the stun gun just in case the guys who beat me up were all outside smoking. As I turned the corner there they were just sitting against there cars. Crap. I lowered my hat to cover my eyes the best I could, But the strawhat that I wear everywhere was a dead give away and I new it was time to run when they started walking towards me. I ran as fast as I could which because of my stamina and speed even injured I was still fast enough to get myself in to the fort that was really high hidden in the trees by the river and if you didn't Know how to get up there already then you wouldn't be able too. When I got inside I locked the 2 doors and also locked the window shutters together and then I curled up in the corner scared of them still clutching the stun gun as hard as possible.

Zoro's POV

I sat in the passenger seat of Ace's car as he drove us to the river, When we arrived we went as far as we could with the car, then we got out of the car and started to continue walking up the small path cut out of the waist high grass. As we got closer I noticed a group of kids trying to climb the trees and get up in to the fort, and as we got even closer I noticed that they were the ones that Luffy had picked a fight with the other day. I walked over with Ace and we pulled the ones that we could reach out of the tree's, But there was one a little to high up to reach who was hitting he fort with a large long stick that he had found. Then I with Ace following my exact movements began to climb the tree.

Luffy's POV

'Bang' 'Bang' 'Bang'

I covered my ears and screamed "Go away."

'Bang' 'Bang' 'Bang'

I moved to the other side and opened the window shutter enough to throw a bucket of the water that was collected from the rain at him and then I closed the blind as fast as I could, locked it back up and went back to the corner of the building as the Bangs continued, But then all of a sudden it all stopped, Everything went completely silent. I uncovered my ears and looked up towards the door which suddenly started to shake. What's happening could he of made it up here its impossible unless you already know how and we made sure of it when we chose this as the place. But Then all of a sudden I heard Zoro's voice from outside "Luffy unlock the door so we can come in."

I crawled over to the door found the key and fiddled with it until it opened. As Zoro stepped in I lunged in to his arms and hugged him as hard as I could. I shoved my face in to his chest and breathed in his wonderful and calming smell. As I began to slow my breathing I continued to calm down slowly and when I was okay I let go of his chest but continued to still have a tight grip on his hand as I stood up and looked at him and Ace. As I continued to look at them Ace took a step forward and then he punched me across the face. I just stood there and continued to hold Zoro's hand not saying a word. Then all of a sudden The image of a man I had never seen crawling on top of me and smacking me across the face appeared.

Zoro's POV

I just stood there as his older brother punched him across the face. Then me and Ace waited for Luffy to react but he didn't he just stared blankly at Ace. Suddenly the grip on my hand started to tighten to the point where I was in pain "Um.. Luffy loosen your grip. Please it hurts."

Ace looked at me as I tried to pull my hand from his grip "Luffy let go of Zoro."

I looked at Luffy's face as I saw the fear come to his eyes right then I instantly turned to look at Ace "Something's wrong…He's not listening to us."

Right then Luffy released my hand and collapsed on his knees and looked up at Ace "Um…Ace when I lost my memory of those 2 weeks 2 years ago what happened to me, I Want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

WELL THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.

Chapter 2

-Luffy's POV-

My head was hurting from the vision's I was seeing, I was so confused, and I just wanted answers but no matter how much I asked Ace didn't answer me. He just started to avoid my eyes and as soon as I heard a scream in my head I stood up and yelled at him "Ace…. Tell me now…. I'm not asking anymore I'm ordering….So just tell me because I can't take this my head hurts so much and I don't like not understanding, Please Ace tell me."

Zoro looked at me with a strange face and then over to Ace "Ace I think that you should tell him."

Ace's eyes looked like they were in pain as he began to talk to me "Well Luffy when you were brought to the hospital they did test's on you and when I got there they told me that you had been raped by another man and at first you did remember a little bit still but your mentality was destroyed and I couldn't leave you alone let alone send you to school, but then suddenly one time when I was beside you after you had passed out from crying and being afraid you woke up with out any memory of the last month and when I took you back to the hospital the doctors told me that your mind had locked up what had been tearing you apart to protect you, and ever since then you have been living like you had before everything happened but I was warned that your memories could come back at anytime so I was to keep a careful watch over you, But when you went back to school I needed someone to watch you so I told Zoro about what had happened since he was worried and had seen you once at the hospital in you mentally destroyed state, and That was when Zoro had told me that the 2 of you had been dating before hand and that he would always be there for you so I decided that I should trust him to take care of you when I couldn't."

I looked up at Ace as my eye's blurred and the tears began to flow again "Help…Me, I can see him and the pictures are replaying over and over again and I can't escape, Please Zoro, Ace, Someone help."

-Zoro's POV-

I picked Luffy up from the position he had passed out in, and I jumped out of the fort landing in front of the passed out bully who had caused all of this to come back to plague my lover. Right then Ace jumped out landing beside me and we began to walk back to the car. When we got in I set Luffy in the back and sprawled him across the seats and slid my self in to the front seat of the small car beside Ace. As we were driving back to the house Luffy started screaming in his sleep, it freaked me out, but Ace just told me to leave it alone because there was nothing we could do because Luffy needed sleep more then anything at the moment and that we couldn't change his dreams no matter what we did, But no matter what Ace said I couldn't handle hearing Luffy scream it was the one and only thing that made me feel like throwing up. But I knew he was right and that we couldn't help him well he was sleeping, So I just sat there trying to ignore him.

When we drove in to the drive way I grabbed our jackets and Ace picked Luffy up from the back seat and began to carry him inside. I walked behind him and saw Luffy's face resting against the side of his neck as the tears continued to flow from his closed and asleep eyes.

When we got inside Ace went and set Luffy down in his own room since it was actually clean, Unlike Luffy's. Then he came back to the living room and began to talk to me, He told me that he had to go to the hospital to get something's that had been prepared just in case this ever happened, and that he also had to go grocery shopping and still had to stop by the office to get some of the work he had planned to do latter and that he needed me to stay with Luffy until he could get back. Then right after he left and I went and sat beside Luffy in his brothers bed instantly as I was opening to door he woke up a bit so I just crawled in beside him and he rolled over and hugged me, With his head resting on my chest. As I laid there I slowly put my hand over and rested it on his side and drifted to sleep along side him.

-Ace's Arrival Home -

When Ace arrived at the house he couldn't find Zoro in the living room so he went to check on Luffy and As he opened the door he just smiled seeing how peaceful they looked sleeping together, Then he started to think about what would happen if gramps saw this and he punched his own arm trying to get the though of how Luffy would look after that beating, Then he heard a fragile voice calling his name "Ace…Ace…Big brother….Are you listening to me …Hello."

Ace looked down to see his brother's face tilted off of Zoro's chest so he could look at him as he waited for the elder's response, After another few minutes of silence he heard his brother begin to speak "Yes I'm listening so what do you want."

Luffy responded with a huge grin on his face "No matter what happens remember that I love you."

Ace smiled as he weaved his finger's through Luffy's hair "I know I love you too, and remember that no matter what happens will always be brothers."

With that Luffy put his head back down and went back to sleep and Ace turned around and left the room closing the door behind him.

-Next Day-

Zoro woke up to Luffy asleep chewing on his arm as he repeated I'm hungry over and over again. Then Zoro slid his free arm under Luffy enough that he could manage to pick him up and he stood up off the bed, carrying Luffy in to the living room. As he entered the Living room he heard snoring coming from the person asleep on the couch. He couldn't believe how loud they were and then he remembered that he had never seen a sleeping Ace before and he was kind of curious of what his lovers brothers sleeping face looked like. So he walked beside the couch and looked at Ace who to his surprise was not nearly as cute as his sleeping little brother is. Right then Ace opened his eyes to see Luffy eating Zoro. "What the hell?"

Zoro flinched for a second at the sudden movement Ace made then he replied " I don't know, It was like this when I woke up, But I do think that he mite be hungry."

Ace laughed "Well with what he's doing to you I would say that stating the obvious."

Ace stood up off the couch and smacked his brother across the head "Wake up and see what your doing stupid."

Luffy's eyes opened as he looked sideways at Ace and mumbled "Awe, why'd you wake me up I was dreaming of eating a large piece of meat."

Ace laughed "Um, Luffy your eating Zoro."

Luffy turned his eyes to see what he was doing and then he opened his mouth and slowly pulled his head away "That's why the meat tasted really salty in my dream."

Zoro wrapped his other arm around the person he had been carrying "Are you okay after your break down yesterday."

Luffy looked at Zoro with a gentle smile and responded "I'll be fine as long as I have the 2 of you together with me."

Zoro just gave a smile but with what Luffy just said he knew he wasn't really okay, and that there still had to be something going on in his little head. Ace turned to go in to the kitchen and he started cooking the 3 of them some breakfast. When he was done there was a pile of Bacon, a container full of eggs, and Some fried potatoes.

When they were done eating Luffy and Zoro got dressed and headed for school which was already half over anyways, But Ace said that they should go well Luffy is okay just in case something happens and he can't go to school for a few days. As they were about to leave Ace said that he would give them a ride because he had to stop off at the office.

-School-

When they arrived at school Ace handed Luffy 2 pill's to take and told Luffy not to get in to any fights and Zoro assured him that if the younger did end up getting in to a fight that he would break it up and beat some sense in to him. Ace just laughed at the thought and drove away. As Luffy and Zoro were walking in to the school they ran in to Nami and Vivi talking to the new Teacher that the class gotten today. When Luffy walked up beside Vivi she put her hand on his forehead, and then looked over his body for any cuts or bruises "Are you okay, I heard something happened to you yesterday."

Nami turned and looked at Luffy "Well he looks just fine to me."

Zoro looked at Nami and Vivi shaking his head "He is not okay."

Nami looked at him "What do you mean, He looks perfectly fine."

Zoro put a hand on each side of Luffy's head and started shaking him "Because he's been having mental break downs since yesterday on and off, and He had a short one in the vehicle on the way here before Ace gave him some pills."

The teacher looked at Zoro "What type of pills did he get so I can prepare for any side effects that could happen."

Zoro looked at her "I don't know, Some tiny red one's. it's not my place to know so I didn't ask what they were. Also as long as they would help him I really didn't care about it to much."

Luffy looked at Nami and reached beside her head "There's pretty flowers behind you head."

Everyone looked at him as Nami grabbed his wrist "Um.. Luffy are you feeling okay."

Luffy smiled "I'm perfectly fine, It's just that there's flower's and giant Butterfly's everywhere around you…..On second thought I'm not okay…."

Luffy's eyes closed and he passed out falling backwards. Zoro reached forward grabbing Luffy's arm's and pulled him so that he could catch him. Then he picked him up and turned and began to carry Luffy to the Infirmary, Nami, Vivi, The new teacher Robin and all there other friends which had now shown up head to the Nurses office following Zoro. Nami decided to ask the question everyone was thinking "Um…Zoro why are you of all people so calm."

Zoro's head tilted back so he could see them "Well after everything I saw him do yesterday this is nothing and Also Ace said this could happen to him if the medicine didn't work properly and he had a bad reaction so I kind of excepted it."

Zoro held his worry back well until Luffy started shaking and breathing very heavily and he didn't think that this was a symptom of the medicine. Zoro turned to look at them "This is more then what should be happening, Something's wrong he needs help."

*IF YOU LIKED I'LL BE AWAITING YOU REVIEWS.


End file.
